Strawberry Ornaments: A Gravitation Christmas
by Now and Forever
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, lemons, and yeah.... Just a short, one chapter story about how the Gravitation chraracters spent their Christmas. Just in time for the holidays! .


Strawberry Ornaments: A Gravitation Christmas

By Now and Forever

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any Gravitation goodness.

A/N: This is just a short something I wanted to write for the holidays. The idea just popped into my head while I was listening to some Christmas music. I hope you like it. I'm using all the real pairings; I'm not pairing up anybody that wouldn't be paired up in the show. I *really* want to do a KxHiro story, but that'll have to wait. I don't know why, but it just doesn't feel right pairing up people that are not supposed to be paired up. I dunno, at least not in this fic. Yeah, I'm insane...

Warning: Shonen-ai, and maybe some yaoi lemony thing in here. What else do you expect when you look through wherever you found this? Flaming *will* be laughed at.

****

Yuki sat in his study, thinking up ideas for his new novel while waiting for Shuichi to get home from work. He said he'd be home late, because they were going to have some sort of Christmas celebration.

'I wish he'd get home soon...' Yuki thought to himself. Just then, a door slamming open, then closed again could be heard in just the other room. 'Speak of the devil...'

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi yelled from the hallway. Yuki got up and left the study. He had something planned.

"Come on, let's go." Yuki said to Shuichi as he passed him.

"Huh? But Yuki, I just got home. Where are we going?"

"Just come on!" Yuki said, grabbing Shuichi by the hood on his sweatshirt, dragging him to the car.

"H-hai," Shuichi rasped out.

~

"Tatsuha-kun, what are you doing?!" Mika yelled, "You have to do something BESIDES watch that Nittle Grasper video this Christmas! And eat something HEALTHY, for god's sake!"

"Ugh..." Was the reply. What more do you expect when you try and communicate with Tatsuha when he's watching Ryuichi sing half-naked?

"UGH? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

No reply...

"TATSUHAAAAAAAAAA!" Mika screamed as she threw her shoe at his head.

"OW!" Tatsuha yelped as the shoe collided with the back portion of his head. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I DID IT 'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME!"

"I was watching my Ryuichi, of *course* I wasn't listening to you!"

"Why don't you do something besides watch that video this Christmas?" Mika repeated, calming down.

"Like what? Find a Christmas girl to screw?"

"No," Mika said, trying to control her anger, "More like, actually try and do something about your Ryuichi obsession. Maybe try and find him, or something? Maybe you could do something with him this Christmas."

"Are you kidding? I'd never be able to do that. Ryuichi probably has plans, and I probably would never be able to find him!"

"Probably? That means there's some chance, right? Tohma told me that Ryuichi was free this Christmas. He had nothing to do, and seemed very disappointed about it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Um... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Tatsuha got up and went to get his coat. "Thanks, sis!" He said walking out the door.

"No problem..." Mika said quietly. It may not seem like it, but what she really wanted was for her two little brothers to be happy.

~

"C'mon, punk," Yuki said as he parked the car and got out. Shuichi followed suit.

"Wait, are we getting..."

"Yeah, I thought you might want to get a Christmas tree with me."

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled ecstatically, giving him a huge glomp.

"Yeah, whatever," Yuki said, but he couldn't hide his smile. Shuichi ran through the isles of trees, dragging Yuki around. Yuki just smiled and ran along... (does Yuki ever run?)

~

Hiro sat alone in his apartment, wondering what to do this Christmas. Every other year he'd go out and spend time with Shuichi, goofing off. Now Shuichi had Yuki. He was happy for him, but he couldn't help feeling alone. He stared at the phone. Last time he called Ayaka, her parents said she wasn't available. This was probably going to be the loneliest Christmas he'd had in a while. A tear ran down his cheek.

*ding dong*

'Was that the doorbell?' Hiro thought as he got up to answer the door. He wiped the tears from his cheek and turned the door knob...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Ayaka?!"

"Yup, that'd be me! Thought I'd surprise you!"

"You certainly did! You came all the way from Kyoto to see me?"

"Yup!"

"But where are you staying?"

"You're place, of course. You don't mind, do you?"

"O-of course not! I don't mind a bit!"

"Great!" She said, pulling out two large bags from around the corner.

"How much stuff did you pack?!" Hiro said with a twisted expression. Ayaka laughed.

"Just some clothes. There are presents for everybody in this bag!" She pointed to the larger, lumpier bag.

"Presents? For who?"

"You, Yuki-chan, Shuichi, and that darned little keyboarder of yours!" Ayaka counted the names off on her fingers.

"That was certainly nice of you! C'mon, let me help you with your bags!" Hiro picked one up and pulled it inside, pretending it weighed a ton. "Gods, you sure pack a lot of clothes!"

"Silly!" She pushed him inside and closed the door, laughing. Hiro laughed along with her.

'You have no idea how happy you make me, Ayaka...' He thought.

~

After Yuki and Shuichi picked out a tree and tied it to the car, they went to the store to buy ornaments and lights.

"Hey, how about these?" Shuichi asked, pointing at a bunch of strawberry ball ornaments.

"Strawberries? That's not very Christmas-y, now is it?" Yuki said with a slight frown.

"Ok," Shuichi said, walking down the isle, pointing at various ornaments. Yuki looked at the strawberry ornaments again. He picked them up and put them in the cart.

'Only because they remind me of him...'

~

Tatsuha walked down the deserted streets. He looked up at the window of the apartment buildings he was passing by. Everybody was having a blast, and here he was, wandering the streets. What was he thinking? He had no idea where to find Ryuichi, so how was he supposed to spend his Christmas with him? Heck, he'd only met the boy once, how was he expecting Ryu would even remember him.

'Darn that Mika! She probably only said that to kick me out of the apartment! That's just like her...'

~

"Hold still, baka! How am I ever supposed to get this tree to stay straight in the stand with you keep wobbling around?!" Yuki snapped at Shuichi.

"Gomen!" Shuichi yelped as he tried to hold the tree straight. Yuki tightened the screws around the tree's base.

"There... DAMN! It's crooked." He cursed.

"Yuki, not everything has to be straight." Shuichi said after he had detached himself from the tree's branches.

"But it would look NICER if it was straight!"

"C'mon, let's decorate it now!" Shuichi took the Christmas lights out of their package and started to wrap them around the slightly crooked tree.

"Be CAREFUL!" Yuki yelped as Shuichi almost knocked over the tree. "Klutz!" 

After a whole lot of yelling, and untangling, they finally go the lights up on the tree and lit up. Shuichi went to get the ornaments.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want the strawberry ornaments, what made you change your mind?"

"Uh, I dunno, they looked nice..." Yuki said, a slight blush brushed his cheeks.

"Yuki, where you just blushing?" Shuichi looked a bit scared.

"NO!" Yuki snapped.

"Ok, that would have officially freaked me out!"

"Right..." Yuki said, placing one of the strawberries on a branch.

~

"Oh, hello Tohma," Sugaru said as he walked into the studio, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, cousin," Tohma replied, not looking up from his work.

"I had nothing to do, Mom and Dad are off at some party, and forgot about me," the young boy said, pouting slightly.

"I see. Well, Mika wanted to spend Christmas with her youngest brother, so I thought I'd come here and get some work done."

"You're such a hard worker. Do you ever rest?"

"I love my work, I need no rest," Tohma said with a smile.

"Me too," Sugaru said, his smile tainted with sadness.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wish I could spend my Christmas with my family, that's all..."

"Am I not your family?" Tohma asked, looking up for the first time.

"You would spend your Christmas with me?"

"Of course, you're my cousin."

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

~

Yuki stared at the tree.

'It would look better if it wasn't crooked...' He thought.

"Yuki, the tree looks fine!" Shuichi said, reading the look in his lover's eyes.

"If you say so..."

"I'll make hot chocolate!" Shuichi started to skip off towards the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it. I'll make it. You would probably set my kitchen on fire."

"Yuki! At least let me help!" Shuichi pouted.

"Fine..."

"YAY!" Shuichi hopped past Yuki into the kitchen.

~

"Kuma-san and Ryuichi are having a very bad Christmas, na no da," A seemingly young boy with a pink bunny said while walking from the store. They were going to buy a frozen TV dinner, but the store was closed. "What's that? Kuma-san says it could be worse? I suppose..." Ryuichi walked down the street towards his apartment.

~

"Ok, so after you boil the water, you add how much cocoa?" A confused Shuichi asked.

"You put in one of THESE," Yuki said holding up a packet of chocolate powder. Shuichi took the packed and emptied it into his mug. After he stirred it for a bit he picked it up to take a sip.

"Be careful, idiot. It's hot."

"Oh, yeah," Shuichi said, putting down the mug.

Silence.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me? I've never hear you say that to me." Yuki was a little shocked at the question.

"Why?"

"I'd just like to know. I'd make a good Christmas present to hear a yes." Yuki just patted the younger boy on the head.

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

~

"Try this," Tohma said, passing Sugaru some sheet music.

"You kidding me? I couldn't play that!" He said, a bit shocked.

"You can try, can't you? It's Noriko's part." The two were discussing a piece of music. They thought it might be fun to try and play something together.

"Fine..." Sugaru sighed and walked over to his keyboard. He turned it on and got ready to play.

"You ready?"

"Yeah..." Tohma started to tap a beat with his foot.

The calm before the storm.

~

Mika looked out the window.

"I suppose I'll be spending this Christmas alone," she said to herself.

"And why would I let you do that?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Huh?" Mika turned around, and saw Noriko standing there with a large paper bag in one hand.

"I'd just come over and see if you wanted to do something with me. By the way, where's Tatsuha? Tohma said you wanted to spend your Christmas with him."

"He left, he wanted to find somebody."

"Let me guess, Ryuichi?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What's in the bag?"

"Come over here and find out!"

~

Shuichi sat down next to Yuki, leaning on him a bit. He noticed that Yuki was staring at the tree again.

"Yuki, it looks fine!" Shuichi said. Yuki just took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"If you say so," Yuki replied after a while. Shuichi snuggled up to Yuki a bit more.

"Mmm, Yuki, you smell nice. You're warm, too." Yuki put his arm around Shuichi and sighed.

"You know that question you asked earlier? The one about me loving you?" Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've decided. I love you, Shuichi. I bought those strawberry ornaments because they reminded me of you so much."

"Really? You really mean it?!"

"Yes." At that moment, a very happy Shuichi tackled Yuki.

"I love you, too, Yuki!" Shuichi started to shower Yuki with kisses all down his neck. Yuki sighed, then flipped their positions over. He started to kiss his younger companion very passionately.

"Mmph, Yuki!" Shuichi said as Yuki started to move down his neck.

"What is it?" Yuki said, pausing for a moment, just to take of Shu-chan's shirt.

"Yuki, this is the best Christmas ever." Yuki slowly moved up to Shuichi's lips and planted a kiss.

"It is indeed."

~

All through the empty studio, a very loud, fast beat song could be heard. 

"HEY! I THINK I MESSED UP!" A disheveled Sugaru yelled over the noise.

"SO WHAT?" A laughing Tohma replied. Sugaru laughed with him. Tohma just gave up, he was laughing too hard. Normally he never laughed, but this was too much fun.

~

Hiro looked down at a snoring Ayaka. She had passed out after she had drunken too much of the champagne. He smiled, and laid down. Having her over was a nice surprise. What he thought would be a very bad Christmas turned out to be just the opposite.

~

Tatsuha walked down the empty street.

"Well, this sure sucks!" He said, kicking an empty beer can down the street. 

"Is Kuma-san tired, na no da?" Came a voice from the other side of the street. 

'Could that be? No, it couldn't be him... But who else says 'na no da'?' He thought to himself. "Hello? Is somebody there?" He called out.

"Yes! Ryuichi and Kuma-san are here! Who's there?" Tatsuha couldn't believe his ears!

"It's Tatsuha!" He replied.

"Tat-san!" Ryuichi yelled as he ran across the street, giving the younger boy a large glomp. "Kuma-san and Ryuichi were having a horrible Christmas!"

"Were you really? Want me to make it all better?" Ryuichi nodded, chewing a bit on the pink bunny's ear. "Ok, you lead the way home!" Ryuichi nodded and skipped off, with Tatsuha walking a bit behind him, smiling.

~

Yuki removed Shuichi's pants, exposing his manhood.

"Yu-Yuki!" Shuichi moaned as he licked the top of his member. Yuki just smirked. He liked teasing him. He then started to let him fill his mouth, slowly taking him in. All the time Shuichi moaning, and getting harder. When Shuichi filled his mouth as much as he could, he slowly took him out, only to push him back in. He took him out, then pushed him back in. This pattern continued, the pace slowly getting faster, until Shuichi came in his mouth. Yuki swallowed every drop. The clock struck twelve. Yuki slowly undressed, then faced Shuichi, who was looking at him with intent, pleading eyes. Yuki kissed Shuichi lightly on his lips.

"I'll take this as my present," he said, getting back on the couch.

****

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Yeah, it's over. This is probably the longest story I've ever written. Seven and a half pages long! I'm pathetic, aren't I. I'd like to know what you think. Should I have continued it, or something? I might make it a bit longer if you say so. Please R&R! 

P.S.- Do you think I made some of the characters OOC?


End file.
